The present invention relates to a storage vessel or container fitted with a product delivery pump. More particularly, the invention is directed to a unitary, integrally-formed container or reservoir from which a stored fluid product may be readily dispensed through a discharge conduit supported on the container body and integrally formed therewith. A very significant particular feature of the subject invention is that the product delivery pump constitutes a bellows assembly integrally formed with and supported on the body of the container in coaxial alignment therewith.
Product storage and dispensing containers provided with delivery pumps, including bellows type pumps are known in the art. Such hand-operated pumps have taken varied physical forms. Some configurations have proven difficult to grasp and manipulate. Others are hard to control as to volume of product delivered or dispensed. Still others have been unduly cumberson, lacking aesthetic appeal. Some devices of the general type here referred to have been complex and unreliable. Still others have been quite costly to manufacture. Manufacturing or fabrication and assembly problems have contributed to the difficulties experienced.
It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide a simple, aesthetically-attractive yet operationally reliable and superior combination storage assembly and dispensing pump with enhanced control over volume increments dispensed, and which obviates many of the shortcomings of earlier devices.